


Quid Pro Quo

by BranwenOSV



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sexual Roleplay, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: Ilia discovers Weiss' secret of having a fantasy about wanting to get gangbanged, and agrees to help Weiss fulfill it in exchange for helping Ilia fulfill hers.





	Quid Pro Quo

With Haven Academy saved, Qrow and Ozpin needed to wrap up some loose ends on how to break the news of what happened to the public and lay out their plans on their journey to Argus, resulting in everyone needing to stay in Haven for about two more weeks. Wanting to spend as much time with Blake as possible before she needed to leave, Ilia decided to stay with them as the rest of the Menagerie Faunus returned home. It was during this time Ilia would try to get to know Blake's friends more, including the one person she never expected to be a friend of Blake’s: Weiss Schnee. Despite being a Schnee, Ilia got along with Weiss after Blake convinced her Weiss was nothing like her father, but Ilia secretly had her doubts about what kind of person Weiss really was.

At some point during dinner, Weiss had misplaced her scroll somewhere in the house, and Ilia just happened to be the one to "find" it. Obtaining Weiss' scroll, Ilia went through everything on it to see if there was any secrets Weiss was possibly hiding. That's when Ilia discovered a secret diary Weiss kept amongst her text files that shocked Ilia.

Rather than finding dirt that Weiss still held racist beliefs against the Faunus, Ilia learned about a sexual fetish Weiss had fantasies about: Weiss had wanted to get gangbanged.

_"I don't know why I'm writing this out. Maybe by doing so, it'll let out all this frustration that's been building up for so long? Or maybe so I don't end up actually doing it, because God only knows what the consequences would be? Anyway, being stuck in this manor for so many months on end away from my friends -- the people I consider my real family -- has gotten me incredibly sexually frustrated. In Beacon at least I had a couple days of week to just masturbate during my off time, but here, I can't move a muscle or make a sound without father finding out what I'm up to._

_"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I said fuck it to everything. To hell with my recitals, being a proper lady, and all that upper-class bullshit. Just go out into the streets and become a prostitute, a slut, a porn star...anything that results in me getting gangbanged by as many men as possible. To have a reputation of being the town whore and bring shame to the Schnee name, as if my father hasn't done that enough. Hell, sometimes I imagine myself getting kidnapped by some White Fang agents and be forced to become their 24/7 cocksleeve sex slave. I'm already living a life trapped in hell; I might as well get some good cock out of it. Maybe that's going a little too far; God knows what the White Fang would do to me if I fell into their hands. But still, the thought of serving multiple men already makes me feel wet, especially if it were Faunus. I don't care if they were White Fang or not; just the thought of being fucked by the species my father has such disdain for would be the ultimate fuck you to him and the God damn Schnee name."_

Ilia continued to read the rest of the entry in which Weiss continued to elaborate on her sexual fantasy, clearly showing Weiss was not the prude about sex everyone assumed she was. Unless Weiss was this open with her teammates, this kind of secret about Weiss' personal life would be perfect to blackmail Weiss with; but Ilia had a different idea in mind. Weiss wasn't the only one with a special kind of kink.

#

Weiss was getting stressed as she continued to search for her scroll in her room, but it was nowhere to be found. Weiss knew she had the scroll in the house, so she couldn't have possibly lost it outdoors or had it stolen. During her search there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" said Weiss.

"Weiss, it's Ilia. I found your scroll. Can I come in?"

"You did? Than yes, come in!"

Ilia walked into Weiss' room and handed Weiss her scroll. Weiss made sure nothing was altered or missing from her scroll and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God! You have no idea how worried I was I lost it! Where did you find it?"

"You left it in the kitchen," lied Ilia.

"I could have sworn I looked all over the kitchen. I guess the stress of that battle is really getting to me. Thanks for your help, Ilia."

"Before I go...can we talk?"

"About what?" asked Weiss.

"About us. You know, I've been trying to get along for Blake's sake, but there's some things I want to tell you personally just between us."

"Oh. Well...if it helps us get along, then of course."

"Thank you."

Ilia shut the door and quietly locked it, then pulled up a chair and sat across from Weiss sitting on her bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Weiss.

"How about..."

Weiss noticed a smarmy grin forming on Ilia's face and started to worry what Ilia could possibly be thinking of asking about.

"That secret fetish of yours?" asked Ilia.

"My...secret fetish?" said Weiss. "What are you talking about?"

"You know the one. Getting yourself into a gangbang to get back at your dad."

Weiss could feel her face burning up and her heart ready to burst out of her chest. Ilia had to keep herself from giggling at seeing Weiss change colors like Ilia would.

"Absolutely not!" said a flustered Weiss. "Where are you getting this idea I would enjoy that kind of filth?"

"Oh no? You don't fantasize about running away from home to live life as a prostitute, free from the shackles of family as you become a cocksleeve for the Faunus?"

It didn't take long to figure out how Ilia got this information. Weiss stood up and grabbed Ilia by her shirt.

"You didn't find my scroll, did you?" yelled Weiss. "You stole it! And then you read my--"

"Calm down, Schnee," replied Ilia. "I'd be careful about blowing a gasket. You don't want to attract the attention of the others, do you?"

Weiss was fuming with rage, but Ilia was right. If Weiss yelled too loudly or punched Ilia like she wanted to, somebody might come in and Ilia would expose Weiss' secret lustful urges. Weiss let go of Ilia and sat back down.

"So I have a...certain kind of kink I'd rather not let get out," said Weiss. "What do you intend to do now? Blackmail me?"

"I could do that," said Ilia, "and trust me, the thought has crossed my mind. But I have something else in mind. This is more of a...Quid Pro Quo."

"What kind of..." Weiss nearly lost it by calling this attempt at Blackmail a "Quid Pro Quo" instead, but Weiss remembered she needed to quiet down or else. "What do you mean 'Quid Pro Quo'?"

"Hear me out. You have a particular fetish you fantasize about fulfilling; we all do. You want to know what mine is?"

Ilia put a hand on Weiss' lap and smiled fiendishly as the spots on her skin turned dark red.

"I've always wanted to fuck a Schnee woman."

"Figures," said Weiss. "Blake told me how you swing the other way. So why us Schnees?"

"When I was in the White Fang, one of my darkest desires was to have you or that military sister of yours captured and turned into my personal pet, occasionally passed around the men as a cum dumpster; or better yet, a breeding slave. Of course, now that I'm no longer in the White Fang and I've gotten to know a lot about you, I wouldn't dare do such a thing now. But still..."

Ilia held Weiss' wrists together to simulate Weiss being handcuffed.

"The thought of tying up a little pampered girl like you to make my own still gets me aroused."

"Is that your sick game?" said Weiss, breaking off Ilia's grip. "You're going to use this info and attempt to have your way with me? And what the hell makes you think I won't try to tell Blake about what you're trying to do?"

"Because I think there's a way we can both have what we secretly want."

"Both of us? Go on."

"Here's what I'm offering. If you agree to let me fulfill my dominate-a-Schnee fantasy, I can find some guys willing to fulfill your little gangbang hate-my-dad wish. We can make an entire role play about it. You, the spoiled bitch captured by me and turned into the White Fang's fuck toy. I assure you all this will be a secret between just you and me. What do you say, Schnee? Are you willing to go through with it?"

Weiss thought about telling Ilia to just get the hell out of her room and tell Blake what Ilia was up to, but then decided to rethink Ilia's proposal. As embarrassing as it was that Ilia found out, Weiss did have those urges pop up several times in the months she spent away from her teammates. She had so much sexual frustration pent up that it could burst at literally any moment, and the only way to truly get rid of it was to give in to her urges. It was also made worse by the fact that Weiss nearly died twice in her journey away from home, making her feel like if she didn't take advantage of this opportunity now, she may never get another chance to do so. If it was all consensual and properly planned out so she would be safe afterwards, why not give it a shot?

"...how many men can you get?" asked Weiss.

"How many...so, you really want to do this?" asked Ilia.

"That depends on how much you can deliver. Can you get at least three?"

Ilia was taken aback by Weiss' response. Ilia was expecting to spend a long time trying to convince Weiss to give in to her desires, but Weiss had instead made this process go a lot easier. Ilia regained her composure to answer Weiss' questions.

"Yeah, three shouldn't be a problem," said Ilia.

"And you need to make sure these are big men," said Weiss. "I don't want some scrawny wimps; I want the kind of guys you see on romance novels, and they need good libidos, because if we're going to do this, I want to be fucked senseless as long as possible. About how long do you think that will take to get everything setup?"

"Between finding the right people and some other materials I need to find, it shouldn't take me longer than two days."

"Okay then. Two days from now, if you fill your end of the bargain, I'll gladly fill mine."

"Deal."

Ilia immediately left the room and started making calls to people she had met in her days in the White Fang. Weiss took out her scroll and started a new diary entry.

_"Note to self: Use a password on your scroll."_

#

Two days later, Ilia and Weiss went out into the city to help fulfill each other's sexual fantasies. The cover-up story as far as everyone back in the house knew was that the two girls decided to spend a couple of days alone to improve their friendship and make amends for future Faunus and human relations.

Ilia and Weiss had gone over their role-playing scenario beforehand. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, was out shopping in Haven when a White Fang agent recognized her and setup a secret ambush. Being a pompous defenseless skank, Weiss was easily overpowered and suddenly found herself inside a basement with covered-up windows and soundproof walls, assuring no one outside was going to hear or see her. Weiss laid completely naked on the floor, wrists shackled behind her back and her mouth wrapped in cloth, awaiting her inevitable fate of karmic justice. Weiss was becoming equal parts nervous and excited waiting for things to get started.

Ilia was in the room above, explaining the scenario to the three Faunus she had contacted from her connections in the White Fang. Even though the scenario was to play out as Weiss being treated like the White Fang's sex slave, Ilia made sure her cohorts knew to always wear protection to make sure she wasn't impregnated, and that none of them could cause serious harm to Weiss without explicit permission from either Ilia or Weiss. Other than that, anything else was fair game unless Weiss uttered the safe word "Belladonna," as which point their role playing would cease immediately.

With everyone informed of their roles, they quickly undressed and headed to the basement where their "victim" Weiss was waiting. Ilia undid Weiss' cloth and smiled menacingly.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" said Ilia. "It's the world's most spoiled, pompous bitch!"

"Excuse me?" yelled Weiss. "I am the heiress to the biggest company in the world! How dare you talk to me like that you filthy mongrel!"

Ilia grabbed Weiss by her ponytail and shot her a sadistic smile.

"Get used to it, Schnee! Because you're not going to be the heiress to your dad's precious company! Your new role in life is to become the White Fang's personal cum dumpster!"

Ilia moved aside so Weiss can get a good look at the Faunus eager to take Weiss' body, all wearing White Fang masks and looking as chiseled as Weiss had fantasized. Weiss' face turned red and her heart skipped beats when she saw just how big the three anonymous Faunus' cocks were as they slowly stroked themselves, each of them being at least nine inches long with a six-inch girth. It was enough to almost break character and demand she get fucked right now.

"Well little heiress?" said Ilia. "Are you ready to serve your new masters?”

"...what?" said Weiss, forgetting her role for a moment.

"I said are you ready to accept your new fate?"

"Ye-no!" blurted Weiss. She nearly responded with a yes before realizing she was supposed to say no. Seeing Weiss mentally out of it, Ilia signaled for a time out to make sure Weiss was feeling all right.

"Are you okay, Weiss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Weiss. "It's just...I need a few moments to really take this in."

"You remember the safe word, right?"

"Yes. No matter what else I say or do, we keep going until I clearly say the safe word, okay?"

"All right then. Time in!"

Ilia got their role play started by pushing Weiss onto her back and mounting her. Ilia groped Weiss' left tit while sucking on her right and used her other hand to stick her fingers deep into Weiss' pussy. With Weiss' wrists handcuffed behind her, Weiss could do nothing but lay back and allow Ilia to fondle her. Ilia started with two fingers inserted inside Weiss before quickly switching to three, making sure Weiss was nice and ready to receive a dose of giant Faunus cock. Ilia could feel her hand getting soaked from Weiss' secretions.

"Look how wet you're already getting!" said Ilia. "It's almost like you're just begging for Faunus cock!"

"No, I...don't..." Weiss tried to sound like she wanted to resist Ilia's touch, but it came off so stilted that it was obvious she was enjoying it. While Weiss had many talents, acting didn't seem to be one of them, or at least when it came to sexual role playing. Weiss was starting to wonder if they should even bother doing role play and just skip straight to the fucking.

Ilia removed her hand from Weiss' cunt and chuckled at the sight of her moist fingers. With Weiss now lubricated and ready to go, Ilia positioned herself behind Weiss and grabbed Weiss' ankles.

"She's all yours!" said Ilia, holding Weiss' legs apart to spread her glistening pussy. The first Faunus knelt in front of Weiss and positioned the tip of his cock at Weiss' entrance, pausing in case Weiss was going to back out of this at the last second.

"No, please, I beg you!" said Weiss, trying to sound like she was protesting not to be taken in by the White Fang. But since she didn't say the safe word, that was the cue for the Faunus to slide himself into Weiss and letting the fun begin.

As much as she anticipated getting fucked, Weiss was tense about having something that large inserted in her, and sure enough, as slow as the Faunus went, Weiss still felt some initial pain, causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure. The Faunus slowly backed in and out of Weiss to help Weiss get used to the feeling of his giant cock thrusting inside her.

"Don't show this cunt mercy!" said Ilia. The Faunus nodded and picked up the pace, ramming in and out of Weiss faster.

"No! Stop! Aah!" cried Weiss, in between her loud moans. The more the Faunus inserted himself into Weiss, the louder Weiss' moans got as she could feel both the pain and pleasure intensify.

"I'm getting sick of that whining!" said Ilia. "I've got a better use for that mouth!"

Ilia let go of Weiss' ankles, laying Weiss on the floor and standing on top of her, giving Weiss a clear view of Ilia's pussy. The Faunus slowed down his thrusting so Ilia can kneel and place her lower-lips on top of Weiss' mouth. Although Weiss wasn't a lesbian, she was always a bit curious about doing it with another woman; she had watched a couple of videos on cunnilingus, so she did have some idea on what to do. Once Ilia sat on Weiss, Weiss slid her tongue into Ilia's labia and lapped up and down. The Faunus thrusting into Weiss caused Weiss to bump her head up, allowing Weiss to lick Ilia's clit with the right timing.

"Oh yes!" shouted Ilia, fully enjoying the feeling of Weiss licking her up. "The Schnee heiress is eating me out, and she's pretty damn good! Almost as if she's done this shit before!"

Ilia grabbed Weiss' hair and looked into her eyes.

"Or maybe you're just a quick learner, aren't you slut?"

Weiss could only reply back with muffled noises, which only aroused Ilia even further. Ilia kept her grip on Weiss while she fondled her breast with her other hand, moaning in ecstasy while Weiss continued to get fucked from both ends.

"Get ready, slut!" yelled Ilia, gripping Weiss harder as she got ready to unload her cum on Weiss. Ilia shoved Weiss towards her as she let out a loud yelp while she came; Weiss quickly tried to swallow as much as she could as her mouth was soaked in Ilia's fluids. Shortly after Ilia poured her love juices into Weiss' mouth, the first Faunus thrust his entire member into Weiss as he came into his condom.

After Ilia and her cohort removed themselves from Weiss, Ilia noticed Weiss looking a bit upset and trying to rub her thighs together. Ilia and the Faunus got to experience their first orgasms of the night, but unfortunately, Weiss was just on the tip of hers before her captors pulled out.

"What's wrong?" said Ilia. "Is the heiress upset because she hasn't cum?"

Weiss nodded her head. Ilia laughed as she took two fingers and softly held Weiss' clit between them. All it would take would be to slightly pinch it and Ilia would cause Weiss to release.

"Go on, beg like the animal you are!" commanded Ilia.

"Please! Please let me cum!" begged Weiss. Whether she was in character or not, Weiss truly did want to cum. She thrust her body up, hoping it would be enough to finally trigger it. Ilia cackled as she suddenly let go of Weiss.

"You'll cum when we allow it to!" replied Ilia, causing the other Faunus to laugh. Seeing a Schnee grovel at her feet was something Ilia had always wished to see; Weiss was truly Ilia's bitch tonight.

"Get up, bitch!" said one of the Faunus. "It's our turn now!"

The two other Faunus who had yet to have their turn went over to Weiss, dragged her to her feet and bent her over, putting her face a mere inch away from the Faunus' cock, smelling the sweaty scent it was emitting.

"Open your mouth!" commanded the Faunus in front of her. Weiss quickly opened up as the Faunus slid himself into Weiss' mouth, Weiss wrapping her lips around his giant shaft. The other Faunus went behind Weiss and grabbed a hold of her hips, aligning his dick with Weiss' other lips, entering inside Weiss as well. Once both Faunus got their manhoods inside Weiss, they proceeded to thrust Weiss between them, quickly finding a rhythm that had Weiss thrusting into one end while coming out the other. It wasn't very long until Weiss had cum all over the man's cock as her juices dripped down her legs, but it didn't slow down the Faunus' thrusts any bit, putting Weiss in an elongated state of euphoria.

"Look at the Schnee whore being spit roasted like a fucking pig!" said Ilia.

"C'mon bitch, use that tongue of yours!" said the Faunus getting head. Weiss licked the underside of the Faunus' cock, which combined from her moans vibrating her lips, made the Faunus feel like he was in heaven getting Schnee-style fellatio.

"Damn, slut! You're such a perfect cocksucker!"

"And her cunt is still so nice and tight!" said the Faunus behind Weiss.

"I guess even when it comes to getting fucked like a tramp," said Ilia, "a Schnee is perfect!"

Ilia and the others continued talking dirty as Weiss continued to focus on simply pleasuring the two Faunus banging her. Weiss was meant to feel degraded from the insults, but she secretly liked it. All those names she was being called was better than being called a "Schnee", a name that her father made more degrading and filthy than whatever Ilia and her mates came up with. Weiss did feel a bit uncomfortable having to do this standing up, and it didn't help that her hands were cuffed behind her back that made it hard to keep her balance, but it didn't deter the experience in any way. If Weiss ever did go through with running away and doing porn, she imagined a background story for herself about how she was always pressured to be perfect by her father, so of course it'd be natural for her to perfect the art of being a slut.

The Faunus in front of Weiss gripped her hair, giving her the signal that he was about to blow his load.

"Don't you spill a single drop, slut!" said the Faunus as he shot his semen into the back of Weiss' throat, forcing Weiss to swallow it as the rest coated her tongue. Weiss was in such bliss that she didn't even mind the warm bitter taste of the man's cum as she proceeded to lick up and swallow every bit of cum she could off the man's dick. The other Faunus pumped himself into Weiss one last time before cumming into his condom. After both Faunus were spent, Weiss thought she was going to get a few minutes to rest. Just as Weiss fell to her knees, she suddenly found herself having her chin held up by Ilia.

"What do you think you're doing, whore?" said Ilia. "The men may have all gotten a taste, but now it's my turn to have some fun."

Weiss looked down and noticed Ilia had put on a foot-long purple strap-on, and Ilia was dying to start using it. Two of the Faunus lifted Weiss up by her legs and spread her wide open, while the other had Weiss lean against his chest as he kept her still. Ilia stood in front of Weiss and slapped her dildo against Weiss' clit, causing Weiss to squirm around.

"What's wrong?" said Ilia. "Can't stand how much I'm teasing that tight cunt of yours? Don't worry; when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for more!"

"As if I'd ever enjoy getting--"

Ilia ignored Weiss' rant and plunged her strap-on into Weiss, forcing her way in until all twelve inches had gotten into Weiss. If not for the Faunus holding her up, Weiss would have been spasming out from having such a large phallus object lunged into her snatch. As soon as Weiss opened her mouth to moan, Ilia grabbed Weiss by the back of her head and forced herself into a deep kiss. Ilia swirled her tongue around Weiss', taking in some of the aftertaste of all the cum that Weiss had sampled so far as she continued to thrust in and out of Weiss, bringing Weiss to another orgasm. Weiss could feel her body melt into the arms of the Faunus around her as she continued to allow Ilia to dominate her. Ilia pulled away from her kiss to get a look at Weiss' face; Weiss was blushing bright red from the blood rushing to her head from all the excitement she was experiencing.

"How does it feel, Schnee?" asked Ilia. "Going from being the spoiled princess everyone served to the White Fang's fuck toy?"

"I am no one's fuck toy!" said Weiss between her bated breaths, causing the other Faunus to laugh at Weiss' situation.

"Don't like being a fuck toy? How about you become my own personal pet instead? Wouldn't it better to serve one master than being passed around like a cheap prostitute?"

"Like hell I'd ever become your servant, bitch!" yelled Weiss, sounding more resilient than before as she truly adapted into her role.

"Well now...sounds like the slut wants to be a pain in the ass. In fact...I say we fuck her there too!"

Ilia pulled out of Weiss and ordered her men to put Weiss back on the floor and force her on her knees, bending her over so her ass was sticking out. Ilia applied lube to her strap-on as one of the Faunus stuck two fingers in Weiss' asshole, moving around to make sure Weiss was ready to receive a good ass fucking. Weiss clenched her teeth as the other Faunus kept her from squirming around. Once Ilia was ready, the Faunus removed his fingers as Ilia gripped her strap-on tight and forced herself into Weiss. Weiss squealed from just the first few inches going inside her asshole; even with Ilia lubing the strap-on so it wouldn't feel so rough on Weiss, it felt at least ten times more painful that having it penetrated through her pussy.

"How does the pain feel, Schnee?" asked Ilia as she slowly continued to force more of herself into Weiss as Weiss' squeals got louder. From the way Weiss was sounding, Ilia believed that perhaps Weiss wasn't ready for anal and was going to say the safe word. Ilia grabbed Weiss' hips and paused, waiting to see what Weiss was going to say.

"No more!" begged Weiss. "Please, don't go any further!"

Since Weiss had not said the safe word, Ilia took Weiss' request as doing the exact opposite. Ilia gripped Weiss tight and began thrusting out of her asshole; at first it felt uncomfortable, but Weiss soon got used to the feeling of being anally ravaged by Ilia. The other Faunus hollered at seeing Weiss on her knees and being fucked like an animal; Ilia soon repositioned herself so she was on Weiss' back, wrapping one hand on Weiss' right breast and groping as hard as she could while pinching Weiss' nipple, and placed her other hand over Weiss' clit to pinch that as well.

"How does it feel to be my bitch, Schnee?" said Ilia. "Show me how much you love it!"

At this point all Weiss could do was reply in incoherent moans. The more of her strap-on Ilia was able to get in and the harder she pinched and twisted Weiss' sensitive parts, the more masochistic pleasure Weiss derived at the hands of Ilia. It wasn't long until Weiss experienced another orgasm, letting out a torrent of her love juices all over Ilia's hand. Ilia pulled herself out of Weiss as Weiss collapsed to the floor, exhausted from the numerous orgasms she had, along with her body being penetrated multiple times in multiple ways.

"Did it hurt being fucked like an animal, Schnee? You could have avoided it had you just agreed to be my personal servant, but instead you're now going to serve all these men...and at the same time!"

Ilia knelt and forced Weiss to turn around and look at the Faunus men, who were all standing erect and were craving to get a second go at Weiss' body.

"Imagine having all three of your holes plugged up at the same time, your body rocking in all directions as my men fill you to the brim with cum! Think you handle it, our little slut?"

Ilia's "threat" to have Weiss get filled in every hole was to make sure if Weiss really wanted to go through with this. All Weiss had to do was just say the safe word and it would end right here and now. Having experienced each of her hole already being taken, Weiss was more than ready to finally fulfill what she had been fantasizing for so long, and she wasn't going to back out now.

"No, please, anything but that!" said Weiss. "I couldn't possibly handle it!"

The Faunus laughed, looking forward to gangbanging Weiss just as much as Weiss secretly wanted to. The first Faunus laid on his back as Ilia forced Weiss to her feet, wrists still shackled to her back, and stood her over the man's erect cock. Ilia guided Weiss down to her knees and slowly pushed Weiss down on the man's erect cock, fitting all nine inches into Weiss. Weiss let out a painful yelp before being shoved forward, causing her ass to stick in the air as the second Faunus lubed himself up and penetrated her asshole. Weiss wanted to scream from the sudden pain until the last Faunus quickly shut her up by shoving his dick in her mouth. All of them then grabbed a part of her body and started to thrust in and out of all of Weiss' holes. Having her body trapped between three giant Faunus, Weiss could do nothing but allow her body to move on its own as she was rocked between three large cocks pushing in and out of her pussy, mouth, and asshole at the same time.

As painful as it felt initially, the pain quickly dissolved into pleasure as Weiss could be heard moaning loudly around the Faunus' cock as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. She could barely form a coherent thought as all she can think and feel were the three cocks ramming in and out of her body, putting her in a state of pure orgasmic bliss. Ilia couldn't believe how Weiss was easily taking in all those cocks in her body and enjoyed doing so. Weiss' triple gangbang only lasted for about three minutes, but those three minutes were the most amazing Weiss had ever felt, easily feeling like it had gone for hours. All three of the Faunus came inside at nearly the exact same time; the Faunus fucking her pussy had his condom on so Weiss didn't quite get the full experience of having her entire body filled with cum, but it still felt sensational nonetheless having her other holes fill up with Faunus cum.

The Faunus pulled out of Weiss as she rolled to the floor to catch her breath, her pussy completely covered in her own love juices, her ass leaking cum down her cheeks, and her breath having the taste of semen emit strongly. Weiss felt equal parts tired and in bliss.

"You're not done yet, cum dumpster!" announced Ilia. "I'm getting curious as to what a Schnee pussy tastes like!"

Ilia rolled Weiss onto her back and spread Weiss' legs apart. With Weiss worn out from being triple penetrated, she put up no resistance from Ilia deciding to eat her out. Ilia licked up Weiss' cum coating her labia, then dove her tongue deep into Weiss to lap up her insides and to get Weiss to squirt more of her juices.

"Hey, we're not done either," said one of the Faunus, his cock already back to being fully erect. He went over to Weiss and forced her to sit up, then placed his cock in-between Weiss' tits. As the Faunus give himself a tit job, the other two Faunus undid Weiss' shackles and placed Weiss' hands around their cocks. Weiss got to work pumping the other Faunus as the one on top of her continued to rub his cock with her tits, all while Ilia still proceeded to eat Weiss out.

"Looks like the Schnee bitch is really learning her place. Tell us how much you want to eat our cum."

"Please!" moaned Weiss. "More! More cum!"

"Tell us what a cum dumpster you are!"

"I'm a Faunus cum dumpster! Please, fill me with all of your cum!"

Weiss opened her mouth wide to catch whatever cum she could as the three Faunus came onto her face, filling her mouth and covering her face in a mask of bukkake. A few moments later Weiss squirted her orgasm into Ilia's mouth. Ilia kept a mouthful of Weiss' cum and sat up to give Weiss a deep kiss, mixing Weiss' own cum with the cum of the Faunus in Weiss' mouth. The taste was so bitter and yet so addictive; Weiss made an audible gulping sound to send the mixture of jizz into her stomach.

"Good girl," said Ilia. "You'll make a fine cum dumpster for the Faunus."

With everyone having their fill of erotic fun, the Faunus brought in by Ilia quickly left the basement to get themselves cleaned up and on their way. Weiss just laid on the ground and stared at the ceiling as Ilia was gathering up all the props they had used.

"So," said Ilia, "how did it feel living your fantasy?"

"I wish we had recorded this so I can send it to my father," said Weiss. "It probably would have been enough to give that bastard a heart attack."

"As much as I'd love to see that, recording sex videos is usually a bad idea."

"Well now that we've had our fun, I'd like to get cleaned up and find a hotel for the night."

As Weiss was sitting back up, Ilia suddenly sat next to Weiss and placed her arms around Weiss.

"Sorry Schnee," said Ilia, "but...cum dumpsters don't get a say." Ilia suddenly shackled Weiss' wrists to her back. "You're staying here until we feel like fucking you again, slut."

Before Weiss realized what was happening, Ilia got up and sprinted to the door, leaving the basement and locking Weiss in. Weiss started to panic; was all this really part of some trap to force Weiss into becoming an actual slave?

Weiss was about to scream for help when Ilia suddenly opened the door back up and got a good look at how scared Weiss appeared to be.

"Had you going there, didn't I?"

"Fucking hell, Ilia!" yelled Weiss. "You nearly gave ME a heart attack!"

"Sorry. I just had to do it to see your reaction."

Ilia undid Weiss' shackles and gave Weiss a towel to clean herself up. Weiss yanked the towel out of Ilia's hands, not enjoying Ilia's prank.

"But seriously," said Ilia, "thanks for letting me fulfill my fantasy. I'll even pay for tonight's hotel to make up for it."

"I swear I'm going to get you back for that," replied Weiss.


End file.
